


Revenge

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Open ended, Pregnancy, Previous child abuse, Revenge, Reylo Ending, Wedding, leia is not that nice, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Plotting to ruin Leia and seek revenge upon her for destroying her life, she becomes Kaydel and seduces Ben. She further traps him into marrying her with an unplanned pregnancy. Her goals of revenge are almost in reach at the wedding, where she will frame Leia for killing her, that is until Ben shows up and tries to ruin her plans.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Based on a prompt I thought up. It's loosely based on Revenge.
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/Ks4gcHj)  
> 

_“As Hamlet said to Ophelia, ”God has given you one face, and you make yourself another." The battle between these two halves of identity...Who we are and who we pretend to be, is unwinnable. "Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. One that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness, within each of us is the capacity for both good and evil. But those who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power.”_

* * *

The ring slipped onto her finger and she smiled as she looked up at him. Ben smiled back, as his fingers curled around hers. She could tell he was happy, he so rarely was. He leaned down and kissed her, and cheers and applause erupted. She pulled away and smiled back at him, as he turned and led her down the aisle. He held her hand in his, gently squeezing it and then bringing it up to his lips. 

They were whisked away for photos, as cocktail hour started on the massive boat which hosted their wedding. It was sunset and they were rushing outside on deck. Ben held his bride close as the wind blew the yards of fabric into his face. He laughed as he pushed the fabric aside, to touch her blonde hair. 

Leia watched as they posed for photos. Han offered her a glass of wine. 

“Relax princess, isn’t this what you wanted? For him to settle down and get married?” Han asked

“It was, I’m just-”

“Surprised that he actually got married? It was going to happen eventually”

“But this happened so suddenly”

“That’s love for you. Didn’t we elope? And I remember it was your idea”

“Don’t think I don’t know you came out here to smoke”

* * *

The reception was in full swing. People were drinking and dancing. Leia slipped into the honeymoon suite. She found her sitting there waiting for her. Leia closed the door behind her and walked towards her, stopping in the middle of the room. The massive bed was covered in rose petals in the shape of a heart. Leia thought it was tacky. 

“Took you long enough” Kaydel said

“You must be so proud of yourself” Leia said

“Oh not quite”

“You think you’ve taken my son, heir to the Skywalker fortune”

“And Amidala fortune”

“You did your research. But you’re not getting a cent”

“I don’t want it, any of it”

“Don’t give me that crap about love. I know who you are, nothing but a gold digging grifter! I don’t know what you did to push my son into marrying you”

“Ben, Kylo, whatever he wants to call himself just needed a push. Impending fatherhood was enough for him. He didn’t want his child growing up like he did, neglected, ignored, unloved and alone”

“You faked a pregnancy to trap him”

“I didn’t fake anything, well mostly I did, but not that. Your son is rather depraved in the bedroom, he has several kinks”

“I know you’ve been targeting my family. You’ve been stalking us, just so you could insert yourself into our lives”

“Did your investigator tell you that? He was not very thorough. I had to help him along, he couldn’t even spell my name right. Good help is so hard to find”

“You knew, you’ve been feeding him information”

“I had to make sure you got your money’s worth Leia”

“You did it so I would look crazy, so I would be the jealous mother”

“You are the jealous mother, unable to let her baby boy go. Therapy would help in that. Maybe some electric shock treatment too, you know to calm your mind down”

“I know what you’re up to. I will not lose Ben to you. And I will not be painted as a crazy, overbearing mother”

“Too late, you already are. You showed everyone how angry and jealous you are. About 150 guests all have an eye witness account. Let’s not forget the bridal shower where you flew into a jealous rage and started destroying everything, ripping open my presents, causing a scene in front of everyone. That’s not very princess like behavior”

“I will destroy you”

“You can try, but you will fail”

“I will destroy you Kaydel and make you regret the day you came into our lives”

“You tried once, and I won’t let you again”

“Who are you?”

“Tell me, what is it that bothers you more? The fact that I got Ben to leave First Order and talk to his family again or the fact that you couldn’t?”

Leia’s eyes flared with rage. She rushed towards Kaydel, only to stop when she saw the gun in her hands. Kaydel smiled as she pointed the gun at Leia. 

“Sit down now” Kaydel said

“You’re not going to get away with this” Leia said

“You don’t even know who I am. You’re powerless in this, weak and pathetic. Tell me how does it feel?”

“I’ll tell Ben”

“You can tell him whatever you want, it won’t matter after tonight”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not going to kill you, where’s the fun in that?”

“What are you going to do then?”

“Originally I was going to fake my death and frame Ben, and you could watch him in prison for the rest of your life for a crime he didn’t commit. Sound familiar? But then I realized what would hurt you more would be him hating you for killing me. You’d be in prison and he’d never visit you, knowing that you’d killed his wife and unborn child”

“You’re insane”

“No, I’m vengeful”

Ben wandered around the boat looking for his bride. She had disappeared after the toasts. Ben opened the door to the honeymoon suite and saw Kaydel holding a gun pointed at his mom.

“Kaydel, what are you doing?” Ben asked as he closed the door

“You’re not suppose to be here” Kaydel said

“Well I was looking for my wife, and find her with a gun pointed at my mom” Ben said

“Sorry Ben, it wasn’t supposed to be like this” Kaydel said

“Just put the gun down, please” Ben said

“I do like it when you beg” Kaydel said

“Kaydel, we can go back to the party, and forget any of this happened” Ben said

“No, we can’t Ben. I’ve spent my entire life for this, I don’t get the happy ending with you” 

“Ben, get out of here and get help” Leia said

“No Ben, stay, and I’ll tell you who your mother really is” 

“Ok, so tell me, tell me who my mother is, because I’m pretty sure I know who she is already”

“You have no idea what she’s capable of. How she destroyed people’s lives because she could. How she destroyed mine and dare say it was for the better good”

“Kaydel...you’re-” Ben started to say

“My name isn't Kaydel Connix!” Kaydel yelled

“Ok, then what is your name?” Ben asked

“I was 5 when she came and destroyed everything! She took me away from the only family I had, because she said he was evil, and that he ran an evil corporation” Kaydel said

Ben looked over at Leia who was thinking back on who she was. Leia was trying to remember who this blonde girl was. 

“You took away the only family I knew. You took everything away from me. You lied and put him in prison! They put me in foster homes at first. Terrible ones, I was hungry, cold and scared. And the men, I hate it whenever anyone touches me. It makes me sick that I want to throw up! They did things to me” 

Ben looked at Kaydel in shock and then back to his mom. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore. So they placed me in a juvenile detention center. And then you said I wasn’t mentally sane, that I needed treatment. You put me in that place where they drugged me and shocked me! Because you didn’t want me to tell them the truth, that you lied about everything”

“Mom?! Really?” Ben said in disbelief

“I survived it, I lived, and they finally let me go when I turned 18. They couldn’t hold me anymore. No matter what you tried” 

“You were lashing out in foster homes, setting fires, you were unhinged and angry. You needed help. I did what I thought was right” Leia said

“What you thought was right? Who made you God? Who gave you that right?”

“You don’t understand, he did terrible things, he influenced and corrupted my father, his company did terrible things to people. He had to be stopped” Leia said

“You took over his company, sold it off piece by piece and left me with nothing. So even when I did get released, I didn’t have a cent to my name. She wanted me to die and disappear from the world” Kaydel said

“Mom, what the fuck did you do?” Ben asked

“I never thought they would release her, I wanted it all behind us. What he did to my father, my mother, my brother. I couldn’t let him continue doing it” Leia said

“Say my name, tell him who I am” Kaydel said

“Well who is she?” Ben asked

“Kira Palpatine. Granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine” Leia said

“And tonight, you’ll kill Kaydel Connix” Rey said

* * *

“Was any of it real? Did you just lure me because you wanted revenge?” Ben asked

“I didn’t have to seduce you, you chased after me remember?”

“But I was the goal wasn’t I?”

“You were. You would hurt her the most”

“I would, but how did you know what I like?”

“I didn’t, when I ran into you that day I was doing research, I didn’t know what kind of woman you were attracted to. You didn’t have any dating sites, or social media. I was starting to think you were gay but hiding it. I studied you for months but found nothing, just that you were overworked”

“I know whatever it is that I felt, you felt it too that day”

“It doesn’t matter”

“It matters, did it make you sick every time I touched you?”

“Yes”

“Then why did you let me?”

“Because I hate her more”

“It’s because part of you felt it too, still feels it, whatever is between us is real”

“Shut up, none of it was real”

“I don’t care if you’re Kaydel, or Kira, or whatever you want to call yourself. I don’t care that you hate my mom. I just want to be with you”

Kaydel looks at Ben as if he’s crazy. Years of meticulous planning were waiting to be completed. Soon she would have her revenge. And she would not let her emotions get in the way. She would not let Ben get in her way. 

“I love you, I just, just be with me, please” Ben said as he extended his hand out, “Please”

“I can’t...don’t do this. Don’t make this harder than it has to be” Rey said

“But you were going to frame me for death, what changed?”

“You didn’t deserve to go to jail for something you didn’t do”

“Then just come with me, we’ll leave right now. We’ll leave everything behind”

“I can’t”

“I’ll never talk to them again, it’ll be like before, where I just ignore them but they know I’m alive and they can’t do anything about it”

“It’s not that simple”

“Yes it is, just take my hand, and we’ll leave. And you get to know that I chose you over them, that I’m with you and not them. It will hurt her more knowing I chose you. Please Kira”


End file.
